Following A Dream
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Spoilers from S09 E05. Whether it was a hallucination or something else entirely Aaron isn't sure but whatever it was it has caused him to make some changes in his life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off this story. **

**Summary: Spoilers from S09 E05. Whether it was a Hallucination or something else entirely Aaron isn't sure but whatever it was it has caused him to make some changes in his life.**

**I have mixed feeling about the last episode but it did spark my imagination to write this. There is some dialogue that was taken directly from the episode. **

**Okay enjoy! **

…

Following the floating red balloon into the old theater, Aaron couldn't help but think that something about this whole situation was strange. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there or where he was coming from.

He had no idea what his purpose for being there was and he had this nagging feeling that kept telling him he needed to be somewhere else. That he was missing something important, but instead of turning around and leaving the way he had come like a sane man would do, he continued to follow the balloon.

A deep frown settled in his features as the balloon turned and floated into a large, empty theater. At least he thought it was empty until he stepped in behind it.

There was a single figure sitting in one of the seats in the middle row. They were facing forward so it was hard to make out their identity but as soon as Aaron saw them his heart started beating a little faster.

He just had this feeling that he knew who they were.

He quickened his pace and made it to the row the person was sitting in and when she turned to him, he felt all different kinds of emotions sweep through him. He was quick to go to her and sit down beside her.

"Haley…" he whispered.

She smiled at him as if nothing was wrong and placed a hand on his arm "Hello Aaron," she said.

He stared at her in disbelief "I miss you."

"I know," Haley said her voice sympathetic but then her attention turned to the screen as the film started to roll "it's starting."

However Aaron didn't take his eyes from her, he was still in shock from seeing her and he worried if he turned away she'd disappear.

Haley grabbed his hand as a gasp left her lips "Oh, he's gotten so big."

The catch in her voice made him turn to the screen where their son was running around the soccer field, a big smile on his face.

"Who's that?" Haley asked as the camera moved from Jack to an image of Beth embracing him.

"Her name is Beth…" Aaron said frowning.

"She's pretty," Haley said her voice sincere as she began to smile "and she's good with Jack."

Aaron didn't say anything; he just continued to watch the screen.

Haley was silent a moment before she stated "But you don't love her."

Aaron turned to her in confusion before shaking his head "She's not you." He explained.

Haley sighed "That's not it though," she said looking at him questioningly "we both know you and I were through long before Foyet came into the picture. No, it's something else…or someone."

She had turned back to the screen while Aaron tried to understand her words. There wasn't anyone else.

"Yes, now that does make sense," Haley said "she makes you happy doesn't she?"

Aaron turned in his seat to see what Haley was looking at, but the images on the screen didn't make sense to him.

Haley was smiling though "She's a good choice; I remember she was always nice to me when I came by, and Jack likes her too. She would be good for you," Haley squeezed Aaron's hand "but you haven't done anything about it yet."

Aaron was frowning as he watched the scenes before him. Penelope was kneeling down next to Jack making him laugh, what they were talking about he wasn't sure but Jack looked happy. He was in the background; a small, contained smile was trying to make itself known as he watched his son and bubbly friend.

Haley was watching him expectantly "What is it?" she asked.

"I…" Aaron began, his thoughts on Penelope "we're just friends…co-workers, it would never work out."

"I see," Haley said "you're afraid of being rejected." She laughed "I don't remember the last time I saw you this way."

Aaron didn't know what to say.

"You should be happy Aaron," Haley said then nodded towards the screen "and it would seem that you make her happy too."

Aaron looked up.

Penelope was standing with the team; they were getting ready to head home after a case. Derek was saying something but all of Penelope's attention was on Aaron. She was watching him with a smile, a look of wonder in her eyes, but when he turned to look her way, a blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned away from him.

Then the movie came to an end.

"Well," Haley said "it's time to go."

Aaron looked towards her, his chest tightening as she pushed herself to her feet. She began to leave, Aaron followed quickly behind her. When they made it to the lobby he reached out to her "I don't want you to go."

"I know," Haley said "but I have to."

"Let me come with you," Aaron said frantically trying to figure out a way to make her stay.

"What about Jack?" she asked "He needs you, and Penelope; you should say something to her."

She turned again and started walking away, she pushed through the doors to the theater and stepped outside, Aaron followed. Once again she turned back to him "Happiness is a choice Aaron, so choose. Get out of your head, the heart is the one that knows, so follow it."

Aaron felt himself calming down.

"Penelope is a keeper and Jack really likes her, so go for it." Haley said with a smile before walking over to him and embracing him.

Aaron hugged her back tightly, when she finally pulled away he felt content. He was sad to see Haley go as she turned and walked into the street, disappearing before his eyes, but now he knew what he needed to do to move forward.

…

"Hi…Sir, welcome back," Penelope's voice penetrated his thoughts as the haze wore off and he opened his eyes "are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Aaron blinked, mentally shaking away the last few memories of his drug induced hallucination. "What happened?" he questioned.

"You passed out, they had to do emergency surgery because you were bleeding internally, they said it had something to do with the stabbing but you're fine. There were some complications but you're okay, like you're as healthy as a puma…a bed ridden puma," she shook her head "my point is you're going to be fine."

"Where' Jack?" was Aaron next question.

"He's at home, with Jessica," Penelope explained "should I send for him?"

"Yes," Aaron said.

Penelope stood up "Of course," she said "I'll just go call Jessica and the team to tell them you're awake."

Aaron tensed with surprise when Penelope threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. She pulled back instantly when he grunted, apologies falling from her lips but Aaron didn't mind as warmth spread through his chest.

There was something about Penelope; she could always make him feel better.

"I'll just go now," Penelope said a blush on her cheeks.

"Penelope," Aaron said catching her attention "thanks for staying with me."

A huge grin spread across Penelope's face before she nodded and made her way out of the room to make her calls.

…

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I didn't add the 'wild horses' bit at the end because I wasn't exactly sure what it meant. Well anyways, hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
